Half Breed Feud
by Keahi Mitsahima
Summary: DMCxBladexUnderworld crossover. Dante, Blade, Selene, Trish, and a team of vampire warriors battle a deadly threat...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Half Breeds  
  
Dante yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. It had been one hell of a day, since he just cleaned out an entire mansion full of demons, and it was not easy. At least it was worth his wild, because the owner was a very wealthy man, and he paid the half-demon hunter a good two million dollars. As Dante leaned back in his chair, kicking his dried blood-covered boots on his desk. As he was starting to doze off, a loud knock at his door made him jump.  
  
"Damnit, why don't people just wait till the next day for this crap?" he said to himself as he reluctantly rose up from his chair and walked to the door.  
  
He opened it, and he was looking right at man dressed in all black. He was african-american, shades covering his eyes. The man wore a long black leather coat, similar to Dante's, but with steel buckles strapping the coat across his chest. A thin sword was sheathed on his back.  
  
"Can I help you out, man?" Dante asked sleepily, sensing this guy was human, but also something else.  
  
"I heard you're the guy who hunts demons down for a living." the mysterious man said, pulling part of his coat behind his waist, exposing a strange looking gun, probably a modified uzi.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Call me Dante, and what business is it of yours?" he replied.  
  
The man smiled. He whipped the uzi out of his holster and aimed it at Dante's head. Acting with his lightning reflexes, he dodged the shots fired out of the man's gun and executed a perfect kick, knocking the man out the door into the alley. Dante, keeping his cool, quickly ran to his desk and grabbed Ebony and Ivory of the desk and holstered them.  
  
Now, you wouldn't say Dante was exactly prepared for this fight, because he was dressed in his red leather pants and boots and holsters still on his legs, no shirt what so ever. But that didn't mean he couldn't win still. The man in black smiled at Dante's appearence, thinking he would go down easily, boy was he wrong.   
  
"Let's Dance." the man said, smiling. Dante unholstered Ebony and Ivory and clicked the safety off them.  
  
"Think you can keep up?" Dante replied.  
  
The man lept off the ground, sword aiming straight at Dante. Dante dodged this by doing a side somersault in the air, landing perfectly. He fired Ebony and Ivory rapidly while the man ran up a wall dodging his bullets.   
  
"Damn, why can't I hit this guy? What is this I sense in him?" Dante thought.  
  
He fired even more, angry he couldn't hit this man. He lept on the roof on one of the neigboring buildings, dodging the strange man's bullets.   
  
"Argghhh! Stay Still!" Dante screamed, his index fingers hammering on the triggers of Ebony and Ivory. He had to face it, the mysterious man was as fast as him, and that wasn't a good thing.   
  
"Fuck this, i'm gonna need a bigger weapon!" Dante decided.  
  
Dante jumped off of the roof and ran into Devil Never Cry, and came back out holding Alastor, looking quite pissed.  
  
"Ok, tough guy, you wanna put that piss ant gun away and pull out that aluminum pipe you've got on your back?" Dante said, thinking he could cleave that sword like hot butter.  
  
The man smiled, quickly holstering his gun and drawing his sword. Sparks flew everywhere as the two swords clashed together. The two men dodged and spinned and somersaulted everywhere like two acrobats at circus who tried killing each other. As the small war raged on, both men were tired of just dodging each other's blows.  
  
Finally, Dante managed to kick the man's sword out of his hand, both men watching as the sword flew behind the man. Dante lept right over him, grabbing the falling sword, landing perfectly, both swords aimed right at the man. Dante noticed that part of the stranger's sword was moving.   
  
"The hell?" Dante said taking a closer look.  
  
SLICE!!! Three blades popped out of the handle, slicing Dante's hand badly. The man quietly laughed to him self, still standing in front of Dante. Dante stood up, looking at his hand. There was a deep gash in it, but luckily his demonic blood would speed up the healing process greatly, maybe in an hour or so.   
  
"Damn, that hurts." he said to him self as he pointed Alastor at the man's chest.   
  
"Wait. I'm not really here to kill you, just to test you if you're any use to me, if you're really who people say you are. My name is Blade, i'm a vampire slayer, like you, except I specialize in vampires, not demons. I'm looking for help, and I heard you're the man to call." he said firmly.  
  
Dante just looked at him.  
  
"What?! Your sword nearly slices my hand off, you try to pump me full of lead, try to slice me up, and you don't wanna kill me!? Oh no. I'm not doing anything for or with you, don't care what! Fuck you!" He boomed at Blade.  
  
Dante thrust Alastor in Blade's direction, pissed off more than ever. Blade dodged his attack, snatching his own sword out of Dante's hand. Dante had Alastor pointed at Blade, and Blade had his sword aimed at Dante. By this time now, Trish came out in black shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top, looking tired and angry.  
  
"Dante! What in Sparda's name is your problem? Who is this guy? And the way it looks, why were you two fighting at 3:00 am in the morning?" Trish demmanded, sprinting up to Dante, and digging her nails into Dante's neck, putting him in pain, making him drop Alastor.  
  
"Shit, woman!!! Did you know that hurts!!"  
  
"I hardly touched you."  
  
Dante broke free from Trish's grasp and grabbed Ebony out of his holster, aiming it straight at Blade. Blade did not seem scared, suprisingly. Dante pulled the trigger, but Trish quickly reached out and pulled the gun barrel up so the bullet didn't hit Blade.  
  
"Trish! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Well, don't shoot him! You don't shoot someone because your hand got gashed!"  
  
"Well, I see him as a guy who's gonna fuck us the first chance he gets!"  
  
"Why are you being so paranoid?"  
  
Dante remained silent.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Trish glanced over to Blade, who was resheathing his sword.  
  
"Who are you?" Trish asked.  
  
"My name is Blade. I've come seeking his help, because I have someting of his specialty on my hands."  
  
"I see. Maybe we should discuss this inside. If Dante tries to pull anything, i'll cleave him in half.  
  
"Dante does not rust me."  
  
"Who cares what HE thinks."  
  
"Heh."  
  
Dante was bent on the brink of slicing Blade in half right then and there, but didn't want to get in a small world war with Trish. So he stomped into Devil Never Cry and came back out a few minutes later fully dressed in his red leather attire, with Alastor and Ebony and Ivory at side, hopped on his bike, and rode off into the darkness.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Not very good huh? Well, tell me what I should improve on the way you tell a 13 yr old, cause I am 13!!! Seeya!! Oh, it's Trish who does trust Blade, not Dante!!! Oh yeah, I've changed it, he does use Alastor for the fight. 


	2. Chapter 2

All the OCs, events planned by me, belong to ME. Don't like it? Tell that to Stryker, my sword. Just kidding guys! Enjoy! Oh, I thank Bustahead for telling me how to introduce Selene. Thanks Simi! One more thing, death dealers are vampires that protect the vampire house (family of vampires). Just thought you should know this, so you wouldn't get confoooosed. XD

(runs in circles until someone reviews)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Vampire  
  
Rain beat on the windows of the eighteenth-century style mansion on a frezzing, wet, London night. Inside the warm, richly decorated mamsion, there were dozens of people dressed as if they were in the nineteenth-century, with large dresses and dark colors. They were laughing, dancing, talking. A party, for people no one believed in. People who were only known to be a myth. Vampires.  
  
In one of the beautifully decorated rooms of the magnificent house, a young woman sat at a laptop mounted on a desk. She was a lovely woman, with short layed black hair, and icy blue eyes, similar to the Son of Sparda's, but paler. She was clad in a pitch black tank top and and tight leather pants, accompanied by knee high black boots. A knock at her door made her jump a bit. Without hesitation, she got up and walked to open it. Before she reached the door, a man dressed in black, with shoulder length black hair burst in, an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Selene! Why, if you don't mind telling me, why aren't present at the party downstairs?" he demmandingly asked.  
  
"Kraven, you know those parties bore me to another death." she replied in a English accent.  
  
"Well, I suppose that researching things about weapons and swords and all mumbo jumbo that gives you a lifetime's worth of fun!"  
  
"Actually, it amuses me quite a bit." Selene said, giggling a bit.  
  
Kraven raised and dropped his arms in frustration. She had always been the back-talking type, and he was getting fed up with it.  
  
"I don't understand you at times, Selene. Besides, you not present at the party isn't the reason I've come to talk to you anyway. Whether you attend the parties or not is not of my concern. We have another matter on our hands. Recently, we have discovered a chain of attacks on vampires in America, and it's not the doing of vampire hunters, either. One survivor says it was a monstrous creature of some sort, like a demon. He is being heavily guarded by another vampire family for protection and questioning, and they're asking us for help. I need you and a small team of deathdealers to investigate this, and you will need the help of another man. He specializes in the extermination of creatures like these."  
  
He handed a photo of a silver-haired man clad in red leather to Selene.  
  
"His name is Dante."  
  
"Dante? You cannot be serious, Kraven."  
  
"Yes, he is the son of the demon knight Sparda."  
  
"How do you know if he will help us?"  
  
"Do you not know? He only exterminates for a good sum of money, so we can guarantee his cooperation with a hefty amount of money. But, he requires a password if you need something taken care of, but we have aquired it from a former customer. Watch out for his attitude, though."  
  
Selene could not believe her vampire ears. She was going to assist the Son of Sparda. For years, she admired him, even though he protected humans. Selene hoped one day, (or night considering she was a vampire), that she would fight alongside Dante.  
  
"When will I leave, Kraven?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
Suddenly, it hit her.  
  
"He" is in America." Selene said quietly.  
  
Kraven looked up from the information he was looking over.  
  
"Who? Selene?"  
  
Selene's hands turned into fists. It was all she could do to keep from smashing a vase with her fist.  
  
"Blade" was all she could growl under her breath.  
  
Kraven, knew perfectly well that Selene could overturn a small car when she was this angry. Not wanting to be shot, Kraven slowly backed out of the room, leaving Selene to herself.  
  
"Damn!" She screamed as she let her angry and smashed an expensive vase to pieces with one punch.

* * *

Whadya think? Reviews would be perfect! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I am back, with a new chapter, with a mystery guest, but I have a HUGE disclaimer, This guy belongs to Bustahead, big time, she made me promise a huge ass disclaimer, so get off my sack Bustahead, no I'm kidding Busta. Now I am gonna need your help my friends, the next chapter is with the gorgeous vampire Selene and her team of deathdealers, and I need four volunteers to make up a original vampire to be on the team, the reason why is because I am too lazy to make any up, but email me at my address. DO NOT leave it in the review, please. Well here you go kiddies! Oh one more disclaimer, I own nothing on DMC (I wish I did because I would make Dante stop aging and then wait till I was 18 in order to make him my slave) Ok I have a sick mind so sue me, no don't do that! I was only kidding.... (puppy eyes)

* * *

It was about 6am, and Trish was at her partner's desk, reading a book, when she heard someone walk in the door.

"So I see you've decided to come back. Where did you go?"

Dante had walked in the front door of Devil Never Cry, looking as if he came out of the wrong end of a bar fight, which in his case, he looked pissy and cranky as a teenage girl menstruating. Trish was at Dante's desk, reading her book. She didn't have to look up to see who it was. It was the reeking of alcohol and Dante's cheap ass cologne that made Trish realize the half breed had walked in.

"I was at the bar, dumping beer on my gashed hand, pissed off."

"What's your function?" the blonde devil replied in defense, throwing her book to the floor.

"Some asswipe thought he could buy Ebony and Ivory off me, and I repeatedly said no, then I told him to go screw himself, and THEN he had the nerve to throw a punch that hit me in the jaw, and it ended with me flooring it with him."

"Who won?"

"I did of course, but he threw me across the room like three times. THEN he nearly broke the hand that Blade's sword sliced off. So he ended up with me breaking his nose, and almost breaking his arm. And you can see what mark his punch gave me, and my body is very numb" Dante explained, pointing to a reddish, bluish mark on the right side of his jaw, which one could see was healing slowly.

"Honey, you don't know what numb is until you've buffed the banana 10 times in one day" Trish replied, going to the kitchen for an ice pack.

Dante was stripping his jacket and holsters, and as soon as he heard her say that, he froze and cocked a silver brow, and said "What the hell does that mean?"

The blonde devil said nothing and came out with an ice pack and placed it against his jaw.

"So", Dante began, "Where'd that Blade dude go?"

"Oh, he left a little while ago. Said he'd be back with someone."

"Who?"

"Didn't say, he just said be armed and ready by 7am."

"I don't trust him Trish, he isn't really human."

Trish had finished fixing his jaw up, then stood up and walked to the couch and sat down, her feet propped up on the coffee table. "Oh he's human alright, but only by half. His other side, however, is not demon. It's vampire blood that runs through his veins."

Dante's eyes widened. He coughed something that sounded like "bullshit". Trish rolled her eyes and started to speak, but was interrupted by a male voice coming from the doorway. "Let me explain, friends." At the door was a young looking man, with jet black hair and handsome hazel eyes, and donned in black. He was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have here, Trish" Dante said, walking towards the stranger.

"Well, I guess this night has been full of surprises, wouldn't you say, Reiko?"

The vampire chuckled. Damn, it felt good to see the hunters. "Well, I suppose I should tell you why I am here."

"Yeah, that might help a bit" Dante answered, walking to and sitting in his big comfy chair.

"Well", Reiko began, "I heard there was some strange activity going on. Some kind of creatures are attacking vampires. And vampire hunters are not the ones attacking us. My friend, his name I cannot say, was attacked by this thing, but survived, I took him in to be protected and questioned, and I have contacted the family in London to find out what the hell is going on."

Trish looked dazed. Dante's eyes were wide open. "Okay then, if what you say is true my immortal friend, and believe me it better be, or else I will hunt you down and kill you slowly, if it is true, then is that why that Blade guy was here?" Dante asked, shifting the weight on his chair. Reiko continued. "I don't know who this Blade character you're talking about, but that might be the reason whoever Blade is, was here" Reiko explained, making himself at home on the couch next to Trish. "Well Reiko, thank you for the visit and for this little bit of information, it should help a lot" Trish said, shifting her weight towards the hazel eyed vampire. Reiko smiled, flashing his pearly white fangs. Trish gave him a quick hug, and Dante gave him a firm handshake.

"Now, friends, I bid you farewell" the vampire said, bowing his head and heading out the door. Trish and Dante exchanged glances and then burst into laughter.

After calming down a bit, Dante looked at the clock. 6:47am, Blade would be arriving, and there was nothing Dante would love more than putting one into the back of his head. The two hunters stood up from their seats and proceeded to ready themselves, dressing in their usual hunting attire. They were on the topic of shotgun ammo, when two people opened the front door and stepped in. Dante and Trish recognized the first person as Blade, but the second man behind them was very older, maybe 58 or so. He had shoulder length gray hair, a gray beard, and he was dressed in a black leather jacket, and grayish jeans, accompanied by black heavy duty worker's boots. On his right knee was a metal brace, placed there because apparently he had a critical knee condition. The older man was carrying a black and red duffel bag. Dante and Blade glared at each other angrily.

"Well, Blade, who is this?" Trish asked.

Blade turned to the old man and motioned for him to speak.

"The name's Whistler. Abraham Whistler. I'm Blade's friend and weapons specialist, and I don't need some piss and vinegar kid telling me what to do. Yeah I heard what Blade and your imitation gray haired ass were doing. You nearly killed each other!" the old man spat in a rough southern accent. Dante grinned. This Whistler guy was actually cool for an old man. And he didn't like old people. The platinum haired hunter rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. What the hell was he and his partner getting into? Well he didn't like it, but Reiko did say something was going on, and usually Reiko kept true to his word.

"So, where do you plan on taking us, Blade?" Dante asked curiously. Rising from his chair, Dante walked in front of Blade. They were only inches apart, and it looked liked they were sizing up. "To find the mothafuckas that are causing this shit, stupid" Blade answered, taking his shades off and tucking them inside his coat. Dante tried all he could to stop from unloading Ebony in his chest. Instead, he turned away, looking at Trish, who was looking anxious to go. "Well, I guess we'd better get going, huh Trish?" he said. Trish nodded to her partner, then to Blade and Whistler. Grabbing the Sparda sword of the shelf behind Dante's desk, Trish darted out the door, with Dante, Blade, and Whistler following.

* * *

Short, stupid, and reeeeeallly corny, I know. I lost my will to write for awhile, so I am feeling weak, but hopefully you peoples will help me get it together with numero four, that's IF you guys have any helping suggestions for lil old me, so um yeah. Well! I can say I feel older now, my birthday was on the 17th, I meant to update on my birthday, but I totally forgot! LikeohmygodIbrokeanail! Guess what? I got a detention for walking to the trash and throwing a piece of paper away! How corny! Well I make like you personality and split! Okeeey that was dumb, I know get off my sack. Bye! 


End file.
